New Hedgehog in town III: Switched Sally
by T.M Veganstroth
Summary: (Based of SatAM's 'Sonic and Sally') A simple task. Rescue Sally from Robotropolis...or is it? (Reviews welcome but not required.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

on the outskirts of Robotropolis, in the vast junk heaps, 3 lone figures stood boldly in the evening fog. Bunnie Rabbot coughed as she hesitated from working on the backpack of Sonic the hedgehog. "Oh, Don't you just _love_ all this _fresh air_!?" said Bunnie sarcastically "Yeah, about as much as I love Ro_butt_nik." said Sonic in the same tone, his hands on his hips. Princess Sally Acorn listened to the witty comments from her team mates while working with her computer, Nichole.

"Arm canisters, Nichole." Sally instructed. "Arming, Sally." said Nichole. meanwhile, Bunnie finished placing the last of the canisters in Sonic's backpack. the canisters themselves resembled short, bulging light gray and dark gray cans with a red oval shape on top. as Bunnie positioned the last bomb, the red lids began to blink. "Canisters armed." Nichole reported. "Your all loaded, sugar-hog." said Bunnie, closing the top flap of Sonic's backpack.

"Cool. Synchronize the ol' watches." said Sonic, sticking out his wrist. Sally and Bunnie did the same, revealing three simple black watch faces with orange bands. the digital red numbers began to change to match one another, and finally stopped when all 3 watches read 9:31. "Okay, "said Sonic, lowering his wrist. "Meet you at the usual. if anybody's late, jam back to Knothole, check?" Sonic instructed. "check!" said Sally and Bunnie, giving Sonic a thumbs up as well.

"Good luck y'all!" Bunnie called, waving as her robotic legs carried the light beige rabbit off into the mists. Sonic and Sally waved, then turned to one another. "Lets do it to it." they said in unison, bumping the top of each others fists before hooking their index fingers together and finally hooking their pinkie's. the final step in this secret handshake was the thumbs up they gave each other, smiling. With that, the mission had begun.

Sonic carefully peered over a pile of scrap metal near the swatbot factory to see four swatbots standing near the door. Nearby, a elongated black camera swiveled back and forth. "Must've forgot the welcome mat. gotta find another way in." Sonic muttered, looking around. a sudden noise caused Sonic to look up in time to see a hover barge slowing flying towards a large indoor docking slot. Sonic picked up a black pipe near him, then hurled it like a grenade over the pile.

the pipe hit the camera, which caused it to break off its fragile jointed neck. the camera then fell to the ground, crumbling to pieces on impact. The four swatbots raced off to the left of the door, intent on investigating who had destroyed the camera. "Juice time." Sonic whispered to himself, running towards -and then up- the wall of the building. skidding to a stop in the docking slot, Sonic looked down to see a large pot of boiling lava. upon hearing a crunch behind him, Sonic noticed the hover barge had not stopped. It was pushing the scrap metal - and him - to the pot of boiling lava!

"Bad move, hedgehog." Sonic whimpered as the pile of scrap metal began to push him forward. "Mondo bad move!" Sonic cried, his feet scrambling to keep on top of the scrap pile. as more pieces of metal began to fall into the pot of lava, Sonic spotted a rope that held a bucket of scrap above the pot. "I'm outta here." Sonic whispered, leaping to grab hold of the rope. while he continued to hold on, Sonic's eyes shifted to the floor. a line of swatbots on a assembly line were receiving one final welding to the neck before being activated.

Meanwhile, outside the factory, a half robotic rabbit ran along the factory wall towards her target: a control box. arriving at her destination, Bunnie Rabbot checked her watch, then ducked behind a dumpster as a hover unit flew towards her. Inside the hovercraft, a alarm sounded. "Alert. Alert. Organic life form detected." reported one swatbot. "Dont bother." said another, slamming its bluish black hand down on the sensor. "substation electricity. interferes with heat sensor." the swabot continued, 'shaking' its robotic head (which consisted of swiviling its domed cranium left and right) "ignore." the swatbot finished as they flew past.

Once they were gone, Bunnie Rabbot ran back to the control box. reaching up, Bunnie grabbed hold of the cover with her robotic left arm. Bunnie gave a slight grunt as she ripped off the control box door. glancing at the main control lever inside, Bunnie checked her watch again. "19...18...17..." the rabbit counted down to herself, waiting.

Inside the factory, Sonic leaped from the rope the crane was holding. grabbing onto another rope, Sonic loosened his grip and allowed himself to slide down to the floor. once his feet thankfully touched solid (or metal in this case) ground, Sonic released the rope and revved up his legs. running over to a large, oddly shaped metal box, Sonic flattened himself against it. Seconds later, a large mustard yellow swatbot walker (which looked like a hovercraft on two jointed yellow legs and with two jointed arms) stalked past. Sonic then lifted his arm so his watch was directly underneath his eyes. "8...7...6" he whispered to himself.

Outside the factory, near a scrap pile, Princess Sally Acorn counted down to herself. "5...4...3". she whispered, oblivious to a hover unit passing by behind her. Luckily for Sally, the hover unit was also oblivious to her...for the time being. As Sally waited, her trusty pocket computer Nichole hung silently in her left hand.

"2...1..." Bunnie continued the countdown next to the control box, her robotic hand on the control lever.  
"Bingo" she whispered, pulling the lever and cutting off the power.

Inside the factory, Sonic tip toed out from his hiding place as the lights dimmed. taking out two of the metal canisters, he held them forward. setting the canisters near the box he had been hiding behind, Sonic muttered "Ciao" and took off.

"Come on, Sonic. get out of there." Sally muttered, watching as a flashing red dot circled her schematic of the swatbot factory. Suddenly, laser fire erupted around the princess as the hover unit that had missed her earlier spotted her. Gasping, Sally quickly closed Nichole and raced for cover. Back inside the swatbot factory, Sonic was having his own problems.

racing across the floor, Sonic ducked around a corner as two mustard yellow swatbot walkers pursued him. leaping across a pipe, Sonic zoomed around the other side of the metal box. as the swatbot walkers arrived, they looked around curiously for thier quarry. "Yo bot-butts!" Sonic called from atop a nearby balcony "Looks like you could use a shower!" Sonic called, yanking on a rope. the rope tilted a bucket full of scrap metal onto the two swatbot walkers, crushing them.

back flipping down to the ground, Sonic raced off...but not before tossing another canister with a flashing red lid into a open drainage pipe. As Sonic ran, he winced as laser fire crisscrossed around him. zig zagging back and forth, Sonic tossed a canister bomb on the floor near a platform. Next, he tossed one in a open air duct. as a swatbot walker fired yet again, Sonic continued to dodge while tossing canister bombs in un-noticeable locations.

zooming past a piece of machinery which resembled a accordion, Sonic soon found himself returning. two newly activated swatbots raced after him, their metal feet clanking on the floor. "Whoa!" Sonic yelped, skidding to a halt. "This dump is getting crowded!" Sonic cried, gasping as one of the two newly activated swatbots fired a missile. Thinking quickly, Sonic ran up to the swatbot walkers and leaped into the air to let the missile pass underneath him.

the two swatbot walkers sidestepped to dodge out of the way as well. As he landed, Sonic looked behind him to see that the missile had turned around and was rocketing towards him. revving up his legs, Sonic took off, the missile still in pursuit. reaching into his now mostly empty backpack, Sonic pulled out a power ring and held it above his head. "Warp time!" he declared, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

After watching the fire die down from Sonic's exit, Sally opened up her computer. "Nichole, prepare for..." Sally began. "Raise your hands, prisoner." two swatbots demanded, approaching Sally behind the pile of scrap metal. Sally gasp as they raised their laser rifles and pointed them in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any sign of them Rotor?" Tristina asked, wheeling up to the sliding tree. The light blue hedgehog taken in by the freedom fighters after escaping Robotropolis. The Roboticizer had malfunctioned half way through the process, allowing Tristina to escape. however after running to the great forest using her sonic speed, Tristina's legs short circuited, condemning her to life in a wheelchair. Rotor frowned, his muzzle pushing further down over his tusks as he shook his head. "Not yet, Tiff. They should be here soon, though."

Tristina smiled at her friends words, then looked once again at the haystack they were standing by. Tristina's smile widened as a half roboticized rabbit flew out of the sliding tree into the haystack. "Hoo-eee!" Bunnie exclaimed, holding her head. "I feel like I've been dragged through a knothole...so to speak." Tristina smiled at Bunnies pun

"Hey, did you guys nail a swatbot factory?" Rotor asked, his excitement barely contained. "Well honey, I don't know." said Bunnie, tucking up her robotic legs against her stomach as she slid down the haystack. "I had to make a very un ladylike retreat." Antoine stepped forward and offered Bunnie his hand.

"Thanks sugar." said Bunnie, accepting Antoine's offer. As the coyote pulled the rabbit to her feet, however, Bunnie's robotic arm broke off from her body. "Oh!" Bunnie exclaimed, Bunnie's right robotic hand still clutching Antoines...but no longer attached to her body. "Oh my stars! I'm just falling apart!" Tristina frowned, then looked around the sliding tree. "Wheres Sonic and Sally?" she asked "Well, last time I saw them they were..."

Bunnie stopped mid explanation as a familiar high pitched sawing noise filled thier ears. retreating away from the haystack, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie and Tristina saw a blue and peach buzz saw blur fly out of the sliding tree towards the haystack. "Cannon ball!" Sonic cried, his landing cusioned by the haystack. "It was seismic!" Sonic shouted, throwing the majority of the hay in the air. "Talk about fireworks, right Bunnie?" Sonic asked. It was then he noticed one of the party was missing. "Wheres Sal?" he asked.

"She wasnt at the meeting place so I came on back." Said Bunnie. "I've gotta go back!" Sonic declaired before Bunnie pulled him out of mid rev. "Sonic wait." she said, stopping him. "You need a power ring."

* * *

"Couldn't sleep either?" Tristina turned to see Sonic approaching her as she sat by the power ring pool. "Yeah." said Tristina, staring out over the water. "I cant even think about sleeping while Sal's in that dump." said Sonic, leaning against a tree and crossing his arms. Tristina sighed and looked at her lap.

"Hey Tiff?" Tristina's ears perked up at Sonic's voice. "Yeah Sonic?" "your hacking ability. have you always had it?" Tristina smiled to herself and nodded, closing her eyes. "Its like I told you, Sonic. I'm as much of a threat to Robotnik as you are. I can hack into _any_ of his databases, no matter how big." "So you can take control of a swat bot and make it do a Mobian moonwalk?" Sonic asked, frowning when Tristina shook her head.

"I said _databases_, Sonic. As in, Robotnik's personal computers. not Swatbots. believe it or not, swatbots are a lot more complex than simple computers." said Tristina, wheeling around so she faced Sonic. "Hmm. I didnt think Swat_butts_ and computers were that different." said Sonic, shrugging. "Well, looking at it from a computers point of view, they arent. however, computers are mainly used to store information and allow a user to retrieve it."explained Tristina, trying to keep her words simple so Sonic could understand.

"Swatbots, however, are a bit more complicated. yes, they store information...but they also guard the streets of Robotropolis, as well as 'apprehend' any intruders... such as Priority One hedgehogs." said Tristina, motioning with one hand to herself and to Sonic with the other. "If I tried to 'hack' a swatbot, not only would I be taking control of a database as large as Robotropolis itself..." Tristina continued, shivering at the thought of having access to so much information.

"But I'd also have to: Control the swatbots walking programs, control the swatbots visual sensors, control the swatbots wrist laser..." said Tristina, ticking the three tasks off on her fingers. "Okay, Okay! I get it! I get it!" said Sonic, wincing as he held his head. "Lets get some sleep, Sonic." said Tristina, gently grabbing Sonic's arm as she wheeled past him. "Sally's counting on us to bring her home safe and sound tomorrow. Swatbot or no Swatbot." said Tristina. Sonic smirked, grabbed Tristina's wheelchair handles, and pushed her towards her hut.

* * *

the deep blue and murky brown spattered skies around Robotropolis offered comfort to no one, living or robot. Neither that nor the alien like egg that sat upon a nest of cables in the metallic cesspools center. Inside, however, was where the real hell began. Princess Sally Acorn pressed her hands against roboticizers glass and stared pleadingly at the screen across from her. "I know the hedgehogs will come for you dear girl." said Robotnik, his red irises flashing maliciously.

"When they do," he continued, grinning. "I have a surprise." "Here it is, Doctor Robotnik." a nasally voice interrupted, drawing Robotniks attention to a smaller screen on the left arm of his command chair. "Enough memory to duplicate human complexity." Snivley continued, his feigned excitement fooling even his own dominating uncle. "Excellent Snivley." said Robotnik, his eyes flashing once again. "Install it." the dictator added

Sally looked over to her left to see a metallic light blue robot standing just outside her tube, its lifeless blue slit like eyes staring ahead. Snivley opened a panel on the robots back and pushed the motherboard sized memory card into the waiting slot. The screen to the right of Sally hissed and hummed as the doctors maddening grin flowed onto the screen. "I don't suppose you'll tell me the location of Knothole." Robotnik purred. "Sure I will" Sally said softly, a coy smile tugging at her lip. "When you get a life." she added, just as softly but with a slight bite at the end.

"Shor...rahr..." the robot drawled as Snivley adjusted something in its back. meanwhile, Robotnik pressed various buttons on the left arm of his command chair. "When you get a _life!_" the robot managed to get out, straightening up and adding more venom to the word 'life'. Sally gasped at how much the robot sounded like her. The robot then took two steps as a glass chamber came down over it. Sally gasped again as glowing pink rings of light ran up and down her body and a blue glow engulfed the robot.

Sally then looked over and saw the Robot now matched her appearance identically. looking once again to Robotnik, Sally frowned angerly at him. "Sonic and Tristina are too smart to be fooled by a robot...even a good one." said Sally, crossing her arms. "Oh, but we're not finished Princess." said Robotnik, his robotic left hand pressing a button. "We need to add...your sparkling personality." finished Robotnik as a large pink ring formed around Sally's and her duplicates heads.

* * *

"Tiff! wake up!"  
Tristina's arms shoved her body into a sitting position at the sound. adrenaline coursing through her veins, Tristina's muscles tensed as her eyes adjusted to the moonlit hut. the banging that had woke her pierced the air once again. "I'm up! I'm up!" Tristina called, mainly to silence the harsh pounding. "We gotta be ready to juice, Tiff! its 2 hours 'till the next ring!" Sonic's voice replied.

at the words '2 hours' Tristina's sense of urgency left as quickly as it had come. the sound of Sonic's sneakers jogging back down her wooden ramp caused Tristina's ears to droop slightly. Tristina contemplated simply laying back down, snuggling back under her warm blanket, and going to back to sleep. Looking out her window, Tristina noticed Sonic jogging past Sally's hut. "Didn't Sally say a ring came every twelve..." Tristina stopped mid-utterance.

"Sally..." Tristina whispered, grabbing each of her mechanical legs and throwing them over the side of her bed. literally 'hopping' with her rear into her wheelchair, Tristina pushed herself over to her night stand and began to dress. quickly swapping her faded pink nightgown for a bright pink T-shirt, Tristina brushed her bangs and quills and deemed herself ready. turning towards the door, Tristina wheeled towards the door and reached up for the handle. As one of Tristina's black cut off gloved hands pushed open the door, the nippy morning air brushed against her arms.

As Tristina's peach furred arms bristled at the cool morning air, the hedgehog decided against a jacket. "Comfort isn't the important thing today." Tristina reminded herself, closing her hut door firmly behind her. brushing her hands along the top of her wheelchair wheels, Tristina let the wheels spin under her hands as gravity carried her down the ramp. by now, the sun was beginning to rise as crested the top of the great forest.

faded yellow gave way to brilliant orange, which was accented with bits of deep red and finally the last vestiges of the purplish black night sky. As Tristina crossed the bridge to the power ring pool, she spotted Tails flying towards the pool and Rotor just emerging from his trees. Sonic, being the fastest, was already there. Sonic's gaze met Tristina's, and he nodded a quick 'good morning' before resuming his pacing.

Tristina frowned slightly as she slowed her wheeling. Sonic turned yet again, flicking his eyes at the silent azure waters of the pool, then huffed and folded his arms. Snorting, Sonic then resumed pacing. Tristina sighed as Sonic repeated the routine, then looked up at the sunrise. the glowing white aura of the sun slowly faded the beautiful yellows, oranges and reds of the sunrise into gorgeous light blue.

As Tristina watched the artistic scene unfold, she listened to the gently gurgling brook and various wild birds calling to one another. Tristina closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of the fresh earth mixing with the crisp cool morning air. her eyes snapped open as she thought of what Sally's morning sunrise must be like. stale, recycled air tainted with rust and despair. the clanking and whirring of metal against metal as swatbots went about their pre-programed routines. Tristina knew all too well what mornings in Robotropolis were like. She had been captured in the evening and scheduled for a dawn robotization. Luck was on her side, however, when the Roboticizer malfunctioned and allowed her to escape.

Sonic's left red and white sneaker tapped the ground twice before... "Thats it! I'm outta here!" Sonic's sharp bark brought Tristina back to their current surroundings. Rotor's arms immediately wrapped around his impatient friend and lifted him off the ground. "Wait Sonic! you cant go without a ring!" "Sal's in mondo trouble, and I'm goin! Ring or no ring!" Sonic declared, thrashing like a two year old child against the walrus. "Sonic, a rings comin'" quipped Tails, pointing to the now bubbling pool.

"'bout time." said Sonic (who Rotor had set down) crossing his arms and tapping his foot once again. Tails raced up on the log as a wiggly golden line became clearer in the water. slowly, a golden power ring lifted out of the water and practically flew into Tails' waiting hand. "I got it...whoa!" Tails cried, losing his balance on the log and falling towards the water. Rotor, being the tallest, easily reached over and grabbed the kit with one arm.

Releasing Sonic with the other, Rotor then brought Tails over to Sonic so he could deposit the newly accquired power ring in the waiting hedgehogs backpack. Tristina wheeled over to Sonic with a smile, then began to rev up her wheels as Sonic did with his legs. "Gotta juice..." Sonic began, revving. "and cut it loose!" Tristina finished, taking off with Sonic, wheeling as fast as her fellow 'hog could run.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Sally Acorn gave a soft moan as she pushed herself off of the metal floor of her cell. pushing herself to a sitting position, the ground squirrel held her head as her vision cleared. getting up, Sally reached out and touched one of the pulsing bars of energy around her."OUCH!" Sally cried, yanking her hand back as a painful hot shock ran from her finger up her forearm. "Oh, cheer up Princess." came Robotniks voice as the viewscreen across from Sally came to life. "I've sent you a visitor." Robotnik added, grinning.

"Hi." Sally's mouth fell open as...Sally walked in the room? The Princess blinked and stared at her robot dopleganger. "I'm Sally." the robot continued cheerfully, approaching the real Sally's prison. "Oh, dont get up." the Sally-bot continued "I _am_ a princess, but..." the robot then turned around and examined her psudeo fingernails. "Out in the Great Forest titles are _meaningless_" the Robot crooned, crossing its arms and smiling at the real Sally. The Princess could only gasp in horror.

* * *

A moss green hoverunit quietly passed through the barren polluted streets of Robotropolis. shortly after the hover unit left, a deep blue hedgehog and a light blue hedgehog peered over the abandoned vent. as Sonic checked the street infront of them, Tristina's eye caught sight of some scrap metal moving. reaching one hand over her wheelchair arm, Tristina tapped Sonics arm to get his attention. "huh?" Sonic asked, turning to see what Tristina saw.  
a simple light grey camera had risen out of the junk pile, its lens pointed right at the two hedgehogs. Sonic froze for a moment, his body tense incase the camera packed anything more than a simple black lens. Meanwhile, in Robotnik's headquarters, Robotnik watched as Sonic picked up a small brown stone and hurled it at the camera. "Activate all exterior hedgehog traps" Robotnik ordered shortly after the screen went black. "But I thought you _wanted_ them to get in." said Snivley, putting his left hand to his mouth in puzzlement. "Yes." hissed Robotnik, a cunning smile flowing over his lips. "But..." Robotnik continued, steepling his hands. "We cant make it _too_ easy"  
Back in the streets of Robotropolis, Sonic and Tristina swiftly dodged laser fire from a persuing hover unit. Sonic ducked behind a wall, Tristina wheeling after him, in a attempt to lose thier persuer. Tristina let go of her wheelchair wheels briefly and ducked debris from a barely missed laser blast. When she finally stopped, she noticed what Sonic already had: the alley was a dead end. "any ideas?" Tristina muttered as they turned to face the hover unit (which was still firing at them).  
"Go up!" Sonic cried, revving up his legs and running up the wall. Tristina jammed her finger down on a winged button on her wheelchair. as her wheelchair buttons snapped beneath and behind her chair, Tristina felt herself begin to hover. Letting out a shriek, Tristina pressed a red button on her joystick. the hedgehog shot upwards, and her heart slid back down from her throat.  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Tristina turned her hoverchair around with a quick semicircle motion of the joystick. looking upwards, Tristina spotted a deep blue blur continuing to run up the side of Robotnik's headquarters. Nethier hedgehog noticed a small gray camera emerge from the side of the building and point in thier direction. Robotnik watched with a smile as Sonic slid into a open hatch on the side of the building, and Tristina lowered in after him. As the hatch door closed, Robotnik pressed a button on his command chair.  
Snivley's face soon appeared on the mini screen on Robotnik's chair. "Recall all swatbots" Ordered Robotnik, holding out the palm of his hand towards the screen. "Let the hedgehogs _in_" Robotnik finished softly, smiling to himself

* * *

"Huh. must be our lucky day." said Sonic, rising out of the escape hatch. "I dont like this, Sonic." said Tristina, rising out of the hatch and reverting her wheelchair to ground mode. "Aw come on, Tiff! No swatbutts on patrol. lets take advantage of this and get Sal outta here!" Tristina sighed, shook her head, then wheeled after Sonic as he rushed down the hall.

Just as Sonic was about to round another corner, Tristina grabbed him and pulled him back. "Hold up, blue." she breathed in his ear. moments later, a spy orb floated into view. "Let me handle this." Tristina whispered. still holding onto Sonic's arm with her right hand, Tristina raised her left palm and closed her eyes.  
suddenly, Tristina's eyes snapped open to reveal pure white pupiless orbs. a 'keypad' made of pure light formed at her left palm, and her fingers 'typing' at the keys. the Spy orb shuddered a moment then rolled as its lens zoomed in and out. "Got it." Tristina whispered in a monotone voice. "So you can use that orb head to find Sal?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot. Tristina nodded, then the orb floated back down the hallway it had just come from.  
after a few tense minutes, Tristina shot up. "found her." she whispered, staring at Sally courtesy of the possessed spy orb. "Level 2, cell 54." Tristina reported, detonating the spy orb before returning to her own mind. "Any swat_butts_?" Sonic asked as he jogged to a treadmill that acted as a escelator. Tristina and Sonic easily slid down the belt, then peeked around a corner.  
sure enough, along a row of cells. Tristina tapped Sonic's arm, then pointed at a tray of food sitting in a glass case. the doors slid open, and Sonic grabbed the glass of water. dumping it on the floor, Sonic lifted it to his mouth and spoke. "Attention Swatbots, This is Doctor Robotnik." said Sonic in a low voice. Tristina gave a thumbs up to let Sonic know it was convincing. "Report to the war room immidately." Sonic finished, immitating Robotniks voice. the two swatbots immidately lifted thier weapons and jogged out of sight. Sonic and Tristina smiled to one another, then ran and wheeled down the hall. looking left and right, the two continued to search the cells for thier quarry. Near the end of the row stood a beige and brown ground squirrel, smiling happily at them. "Yo Sal." said Sonic, smiling in relief at seeing the princess. "We're gonna blow this pop stand." Sonic finished before jogging over to the control panel next to Sally's cell. "Open cell number fifty four." said Sonic, lifting the metal cup to his mouth and lowering his voice. "Voice print approved, hand print necessary for certification." came a robotic voice from the control panel. "Open up this cell or I'll rip out your electronic brains!" Sonic yelled, smiling as Tristina stifled a giggle by clamping her hand over her mouth. "Certification unnecessary." the robotic voice amended hastily as the hand print flashed red. Sally's cell door then slid open as Tristina backed her wheel chair away from Sonic. "You...are...Robotnik" the robotic voice finished as Sonic and Sally embraced. Sonic then picked up Sally and ran off with Tristina trailing behind. "Ah, True love." Robotnik crooned as the two hedgehogs left nothing but a empty cell and a trail of dust behind. "Hurry home, little hedgehogs." Robotnik muttered, stroking his pet chickens comb. "_Hurry Home_..." he half purred, half growled, a wicked smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
"Hang tight Sal, clear juicin ahead." Sonic said softly while he easily ran over the many cables and tubes strewn across Robotropolis. Tristina followed shortly, her wheelchair in hover mode to avoid the cables. soon, the trio arrived at a abandoned house near Robotnik's headquarters. Sonic peered out of the window, then dove to the floor with Sally as Tristina backed her wheelchair against a far wall. The two hedgehogs waited untill the hover unit had passed, then peeked out once again. "You okay?" Sonic asked Sally as Tristina kept watch. "Fine." said Sally scooting against the same wall Sonic was leaning against. "Coming back to rescue me was very brave Sonic." said Sally, rubbing Sonic's arm. "Hey, no biggie." said Sonic, standing up. "Its in the hero's job description." "You know, Princess." chimed in Tristina. "Thwarting the bad guy, saving the day, and rescuing the Princess when needed." "Very amusing, Tiff." said Sonic. Tristina merely grinned. Ignoring Tristina, Sally yanked on Sonics arm to pull him closer, then kissed him on the cheek. Sonic touched his cheek a moment, then helped Sally up and walked with her over to Tristina. "Coast seems clear. legs go." said Tristing, revving up her arms. Sonic picked up Sally and cradeled her in his arms. Tristina took off, and Sonic revved up his legs and soon followed. Looking back, Tristina swore. a green and black hover unit appeared out of no where and began to follow them. "I thought you said the coast was clear!" Sonic cried as they ran. "I said it _seemed _clear! _seemed!_" Tristina called back defensively. "Hang tight Sal," said Sonic, reaching in his backpack. "time to light it up!" Sonic added, pulling out a power ring. Tristina quickly tapped a button with a picture of a power ring on her wheel chair. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, hedgehogs. the faster the better!" said Robotnik happily. Meanwhile, Snivley appeared on the screen to the left. "Ready to roboticize, sir." Snivley reported. "Activate!" Robotnik ordered as purple rings began to pass over Sally's body. "Tommorow, Knothole will be a wasteland." said Robotnik, smiling as Sally looked desperately at the purple rings flowing over her. "All the freedom fighters and Tristina will be my loyal servants..." Robotnik hissed.

he then gave a start as the screen fizzled out. "What is this? Snivley!" Robotnik demanded. "The system's overloaded sir." Snivley replied, trying in vain to save the situation. meanwhile, in the roboticizer, Sally threw her arms over her head as various sparks flew and smoke rose from the platform.  
"Ive got to turn off the..." a explosion rocked the screen as Snivley dived aside, coughing. Robotnik tensley petted his robotic chicken's head as his nephew's voice came over the now dead screen. "The video is gone, sir." Snivley reported. Suddenly, a slightly less common voice came over the second dead screen.

"Here we are, Princess;" said a female voice. the voice of Tristina the hedgehog. "Home sweet Knothole." said a male voice. this voice belonged to Sonic the hedgehog. Robotnik gave a grim smile as his hand continued petting Cluck's metallic crainium.  
"The communication system works." said Robotnik. "we can still monitor thier every move." Robotnik added, anxiously stroking Clucks metal head.

* * *

The villagers of Knothole erupted in cheers as Sonic landed on the haystack with Sally in his arms. "Alright Sonic! Good job!" Rotor called, clapping. Sonic and Sally slid down the haystack while two spidery metal legs emerged. "I missed ya Sally." said Tails, rushing forward as Tristina's wheelchair made its way from the depths of the haystack.

"Tails?" asked Sally, embracing the cub and kissing him on ethier cheek. "I missed you too." she said happily. "How come you didnt do the funny kiss?" Tails asked, pulling away from Sally. Sally looked around, shamefacedly, before saying "Oh. The funny kiss, of course!"  
Sally then knelt down infront of Tails and kissed his forehead. "Nuh-uh. Not _that_ one." said Tails, shaking his head. "The _funny_ kiss." said Tails, pulling away from Sally again. "On my nose." Tails explained, pointing to his tiny black nose. "Oh, _that_ funny kiss!" said Sally, kneeling down and pecking Tails on the nose.

in response, Tails dug his toe in the ground and giggled. Meanwhile, his twin tails flicked behind the cub shyly. Tails never saw Sally scowl as she crossed her eyes and her eyes flashed black. Nethier did Tristina or Sonic, as the two congragulated eachother with a high five. "Nice job, blue." Tristina said, wheeling beside Sonic as they walked away from Sally and Tails. "You too, Tiff." said Sonic.

"Actually, Sonic..." said Tristina as they walked around to the side of Sonics hut. "I want to tell you something, but I didnt want to say it infront of Sally. In case I'm wrong, you know." said Tristina as a means of explaination. "Its cool, Tiff. So whats up?" asked Sonic, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of his hut.

"While I was looking for Sally with the spy orb, I noticed something...odd...in Robotnik's database." said Tristina, frowning. "Like what?" asked Sonic, frowning as well. "Thats just it. I dont know. It was marked 'Top Secret' but I couldnt crack the code long enough to get a good look." Tristina explained. "Okay..." said Sonic, looking at the ground. "So whats this got to do with Sal?" Sonic asked. "I got enough of a look to notice the words 'Project: Sally.'"

"Hmmm." said Sonic, frowning. " That sounds mondo ugly. I want you to keep tabs on this, Tiff. see if you can crack the code again and find out more." said Sonic, steering Tristina back towards the group. "What about Sally?" Tristina asked, looking over her shoulder at the blue hedgehog. "She's stressin enough about what happened today." said Sonic. "Lets keep this between us for now." Sonic added, smiling as Tristina nodded.

Evening decended upon the village of Knothole with suprising swiftness that day. Tristina had spent most of the afternoon with the groups handyman, Rotor, on exploring her hacking ability. "Come on, Rotor." Tristina sighed as she held her head. "I'm beat. can we please just call it a day?" Tristina begged as Rotor checked a video screen. "We will, Tiff. I promise, just one more try? I still think I can get a clearer picture than we currently have." Tristina frowned, then looked at Rotor wearily as Rotor pushed his muzzle further down his tusks. "Please Tiff? One more try?" Rotor pleaded. Tristina sighed, then raised her hand and closed her eyes. When she opened them, two white pupiless eyes greeted Rotor. a white light 'keyboard' formed at her raised hand. "Rotor, activate your device." Tristina instructed, focusing on the deactivated spy orb infront of her. Rotor began typing at a computer on his desk, then looked as a ring of blue light formed. the light then lowered untill it encircled Tristina's head and began to glow. Rotor then looked back at the computer to see a image of a brain flashing various colors on the screen. "Rote?" came Sonic's voice outside Rotor's hut. "Hey Sonic. come on in!" Rotor called, taking a pencil and paper and begining to note various numbers on the screen. "Spy orb sucessfully reprogramed, Rotor." Tristina reported as the orb began to float.  
"Accessing visual feed." "Okay Tiff." said Rotor, turning on a TV like device and adjusting the nobs. Sonic stopped behind Rotor, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Whats up?" Sonic asked, smiling. "Check this out, Sonic." said Rotor, pointing at the computer screen. "If I can study how Tiff's brain works while shes hacking..." said Rotor, motiong to Tristina and then to the picture of her brain. "I can build future inventions that will help both Tiff and us." said Rotor, checking the screen that displayed what Tristina was seeing. "Cool." Commented Sonic, as he turned and smiled at the Tristina-controled spy orb.

* * *

With Sonic's permission (and a promise to be 'mondo careful'), Tristina found herself in the junk heaps just outside the swatbot factory. After barely avoiding yet another swatbot patrol, Tristina quietly peered over a hill of scrap. Holding up her hand, Tristina quickly went into hacking mode and scanned the building. getting what she wanted, Tristina pulled out of hacking mode and raced back down the streets towards the great planes. "Priority two hedgehog, heading south vector 2 dash 0." Tristina heard a swatbot report.  
Meanwhile, in Robotnik's headquarters, Robotnik turned his command chair around to see the viewscreen. "Send more swatbots and hover units, Snivley." said Robotnik, steepling his hands. "Yes sir." Snivley replied, pressing two buttons on the keyboard beneath the viewscreen. "I would have perferred Sonic, but the hacker will do nicely as well. the girl and I have...unfinished...business." said Robotnik, smiling.  
Tristina cried out as she barely dodged a swatbots attempt to corner her in a dead end. "Okay bolt bottoms," Tristina snarled, glancing briefly to her right wheelchair arm. "THIS is where we part company!" Tristina cried, jamming all of her fingers on a button with a ring etched into it. a whitish golden glow engulfed the hedgehog as a burst of power exploded from the back of her wheelchair. Tristina then whooped as she left the robots in the dust.  
Tristina slowed, her arms cramping slightly as the power from her turbo boost died down. "Better keep this close call to myself." Tristina muttered as she continued on to Knothole. "I dont want Sonic and the Princess freaking out over my first solo mission." Tristina nodded to herself, then continued wheeling untill she got to the slide.  
switching to spider mode, Tristina easied herself into the slide then pressed a button with a egg etched into it. a several pieces of metal surrounded Tristina's wheelchair. meanwhile, both of Tristina's wheelchair wheels snapped to the back of her wheelchair. metal plates continued to surround Tristina untill the 'egg' came to her knees. the metal then switched to glass as two glass haves finished cocooning the hedgehog.  
whopping, Tristina rocked back and forth as she enjoyed all the turns, loop de loops, and slides of the sliding tree. finally, with a giggle, Tristina exploded out the other end and crashed into the haystack. spider modes long, metal arms carried Tristina out of the haystack. finally, Tristina tapped the spider mode button again and reverted to ground mode. revving up, Tristina took off for the huts where she knew Sonic, Princess Sally, Bunnie and Rotor would be waiting.  
"...Then, my dog-gone arm just fell off!" said Bunnie, welding her arm back onto her shoulder. "I was so humiliated I about popped a bolt*!" Bunnie finished. "Yo Tiff!" said Sonic as Tristina screetched to a stop infront of them. "I'm afraid I come bearing bad news, Sonic." said Tristina. "According to visual scans and Robotnik's operations files, The swatbot factory is still online." "Sal, what happened?" Sonic asked, frowning to the Princess.  
"Uh..." Sally stammered, apparently trying to remember. "Th-the bots caught me before I could detinate." said Sally. "Then we gotta go back. Tiff, you'd better come with us on this one." Tristina nodded as Sonic pointed to Bunnie. "We meet in the morning and plan it out."  
Meanwhile, back in Robotropolis, Sally pressed her hands against the Roboticizers glass as Snivley made repairs. "This time we light the sucker." declared Sonic. "Perrrfect." purred Robotnik, laughing from a screen behind Sally. The Princess could only close her eyes and shake her head.  
That night, Tails awoke from a deep sleep at a rustling outside. gasping, Tails turned and saw Sally leaning a rake against a hut. Letting out a sigh, Sally's eyes turned a bright red and a light shined along the huts. Tails gasped and ducked trembling as the red light passed over his hut, then Sonics, and finally Tristina's. Sallys eyes faded to the previous blue as she turned and started to walk away.  
Tails head popped back up as Sally continued walking to her hut. "Thats not Sally." Tails whispered, crawling back to his sheets. pulling the covers back over his head, Tails trembled beneath his blankets frightendly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bunnie Rabbot raced past Tails hut as fast as her legs would carry her. Tails shot up in his bed, and noticed the half robotic rabbit rush past his window. Flinging the covers back, Tails slid into his shoes and ran outside his hut. "Aunt Bunnie?" Tails asked, causing the rabbit to stop momentarily. "Sorry sugah. I aint got time to chat. I need to see Sally-girl about something." Bunnie called, taking off once again.

Not one to be brushed off so easily, Tails twisted up his namesakes and took flight in the air, following after the Rabbot. Landing at a jog, Tails reached Bunnie as the half robotic lapine knocked then opened Sallys door. "Sally, wake up sugah!" Bunnie called. Sally gasped, then rolled over and sat up. "Bunnie. whats wrong?" she asked, noticing the concern on the lapines face.

"I need to show you somethin', darlin'." Said Bunnie, motioning her friend to follow her. Sally quickly dressed, then followed Bunnie and Tails out to Bunnie's carrot garden. row after row of the Rabbots carrots were wilted and dying. "They were fine and dandy yesterday!" Bunnie cried, picking up one of the diseased carrots. "What in the heck happened?" Bunnie asked, her worried green eyes examining one of the carrots.

"I dont know!" Sally said, concern laced in her voice. "This is terrible!" Sally continued, picking up one of the carrots. with her back to the lapine, Sally snarled and squeezed the carrot in anger. Although Bunnie did not see the Princess's expression of utmost disgust and rage, Tails however did. Already suspicious of the Princess, Tails put his finger to his bottom lip and frowned in concern.

As the morning sun crested the top of the Great Forest, a few small beams shot through the forest canopy and through the window of a sleeping fox kit. Tails groaned in his sleep and rolled over. Snuggling back down into his blankets, Tails sighed and was still. Suddenly, the kit sat upright, his eyes wide and his fur on end. "Sonic!" Tails gasped, swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

Leaping easily into his shoes, Tails wrenched open his door. Twisting up his tails, Tails took flight as his departing suction of wind slammed his door shut. "Sonnic! Wait for me!" Tails cried, as he spied his hero, Rotor, Aunt Bunnie, Aunt Tristina and...Sally. Sonic smiled, bent to one knee, and leaned forward as Tails landed. "Yo big guy, whats up?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, I gotta tell ya something." said Tails, glancing up at Sally. narrowing his eyes at her, Tails leaned closer to Sonic. "Its a secret." he whispered.

"Later Sal, Tiff. Man talk." said Sonic, winking to the two ladies. Sally smiled then turned and walked on while Tristina gave a nodd. reaching over to ruffle Tails headfur, Tristina gave a gentle smile to Tails and wheeled after Sally. Once the two were gone, Sonic turnedback to the kit. "Okay bud, make it quick. we got a swatbot factory to bake." Sonic said in a hushed voice.

"Thats not Sally!" Tails cried, pointing after the two. "What?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "She didnt give me the funny kiss," Tails explained, ticking off the items in his head. "Didnt know which story to read. Didnt even do the scary witch voice!" Tails finished, looking pleadingly into the eyes of his hero. Sonic reached forwards and placed his hands firmly on his little buddys shoulders.

"Tails." said Sonic firmly "Sal had a seriously hard time yesterday; She stressin." said Sonic gently. Tails leapt away, shaking his head. "Nuh-Uh. I saw lights shinin' from her eyes, then she went outside and talked to herself. Then her eyes turned all red and yucky." said Tails, fear and worry in his voice. "Hey little bud, you musta had one monster dream." chuckled Sonic, straighting up. Tails held his hands together, his lips drawn together in a pout and his eyes filled with fear and worry.

"We'll talk about it later, okay? I gotta juice." said Sonic, revving up and running off. Tails stared after his friend and hero, more hurt and confused now than ever before.

"What was all that about Sonic?" Tristina asked as Sonic caught up to her. "Wheres Sal?" Sonic asked, slowing to a jog so he could talk to Tristina. "I let her go on ahead, so shes likely joined up with Rotor and Bunnie by now." said Tristina, wheeling beside Sonic. "Cool. Lets juice." said Sonic as he grabbed Tristina's wheelchair wheels. "Wait Sonic, what about Tails." Sonic hesitated from revving. "Forgive me for asking, but what was the secret Tails wanted to tell you?" Tristina asked.

"Sorry Tiff. thats between me and T2" said Sonic. Tristina nodded, dissapointed, but still understanding the secrecy between Tails and Sonic. "Say, what about that Project Sal thing you found the other day?" Sonic asked, craning his neck over Tristina's shoulder to look at her. Tristina turned her head towards Sonic and leaned back slightly to see him properly. "I've tried everything I can think of, Sonic. Every hacking maneuver I know plus the ones Sally has taught me." said Tristina, shaking her head. "No go. Whatever it is, 'Buttnik is determined to keeping us from finding out."

"I know this is tough, Tiff." said Sonic, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But this 'Project Sal' might expose the location of Knothole. We _have _to get in!" Tristina slowly exhaled through her nose and stared at her lap. "Very well, Blue." said Tristina, nodding. "Lets juice!" Sonic called, revving up again as he pushed Tristina's wheelchair to catch up with Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie.

Sonic and Tristina soon met up with Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor in the junkyard. hiding amidst the piles of discarded pipes and metal slabs, The freedom fighters began to make thier way to the swatbot factory. As they crossed the street to the factory, however, a swatbot hovercraft took aim and began firing. Rushing into another 'nest' of scrap, Sonic glanced behind him and growled. "They're coming back." Sonic muttered as he reached into his backpack.

"Get ready." Sonic added, taking out four graphling hooks. Rushing back across the street, Sonic lobbed the grapling hooks towards the scrap heap. stopping in mid run and leaping into the air, Sonic grabbed one of the four hooks for himself, then followed the other three into the nest. with three 'chinks', the remaining graphling hooks landed infront of Rotor, Bunnie, and Tristina. the three picked up thier respective graphling hooks and began swinging them above thier heads.

"Incoming!" Rotor called as Sonic arrived with his own graphling hook. each lassoing the hooks above thier heads, Sonic, Rotor, Bunnie and Tristina let the hovercraft pass them. as the hovercraft soared back into the air, Sonic, Rotor, Bunnie and Tristina released the graphling hooks. the four graphling hooks then sank onto the lower part of the hovercraft and split it horizontally. the bottom half crashed into the the contrete ground while the upper half arched like a arrow into a nearby building.

"Way to go, guys." said Sonic, leaping into a high five with Rotor and Bunnie. Upon landing, Sonic then turned to Tristina, and raised his hand to his waist. "Good job, Tiff!" said Sonic, Tristina raised her hand and matched Sonic's enthusiasm as she slapped his palm. Sonic then turned to Princess Sally, his enthusiasm reaching its peak. "All right, Sal!" Sonic said, raising his hand once again.

Sally raised her own hand and, missing Sonic's hand, Slapped the hedgehogs face straight across the junkyard. Sonic landed with a grunt and Tristina wheeled over to him. "you okay, blue?" Tristina asked, helping the hedgehog sit up. Sonic shook his head to clear it, then looked up at Sally. "Yo, Sal, what you put in the ol' cereal this mornin'?" Sonic asked, rubbing the spot Sally had struck. Despite the situation, Tristina let out a quiet snigger while Sally looked curiously indifferent.

"Thats our third close one tonight!" said Rotor, having missed the exchange between Sonic, Tristina, and Sally. "Come on, we've gotta move it!" the walrus added, motioning with his hand for the others to follow. Tristina and Sonic looked to one another, then got up and followed Rotor, Sally, and Bunnie. "Coast is clear." said Tristina, peering outside the 'nest' of scrap. "_is_ clear or just_ looks_?" Sonic asked cockily.

Tristina frowned and glared daggers at the hedgehog. "Very funny, blue." Tristina growled, peering out again. Rotor joined the disabled hedgehog and peered out as well. "Its cool. lets go." said Rotor, jogging out into the open. Tristina wheeled after him, followed by Sonic and then Bunnie. Soon, the five freedom fighters found themselves in the shell of a apartment building.

"Woah!" Sonic and Rotor cried, ducking behind the wall as a swatbot hover unit flew past. Shortly after the green and black hovercraft had passed, Sonic and Rotor peered out the window again. "Sonic, this is too weird." said Rotor worriedly. "It's like the swatbots know our every move before we make it." "Yeah..." said Sonic thoughtfully, gazing over his shoulder at Sally and Tristina.

"The ol' buttbots seem sharper than normal." Sonic added, catching Tristina's eye over Sally's shoulder. Sonic pointed his index and middle finger to his eyes, then to the back of Sally's head. Tristina gave a short curt nodd, then checked out of the corner of her eye to see if Sally had noticed anything. "Okay guys, we're ready." said Sonic loudly, approaching Sally and Tristina. "We're ready. lets do it to it." said Sonic, holding out his fist.

"Er...r-right" stammered Sally, holding out her fist as well. Sonic tapped his fist on Sally's, then Sally tapped her fist on Sonic's. "C'mon, Sal, you forgot the last part." said Sonic, turning his fist upside down and extending his thumb. Tristina carefully watched as Sally slowly said "Oh yeah." and did the same. "So, Tails was right!" said Tristina, wheeling closer to Sally.

"Your not Sally!" Sonic snarled as Tristina wheeled next to him. "Who are you?" Sonic asked, glaring at Sally. the imposter 'Princess' stared at the two hedgehogs, then elbowed Sonic out of the way. "Hey!" Sonic cried as Tristina reached out to grab the imposter. Sally dodged Tristina and grabbed the feet of her wheelchair.

Sally then overturned the hedgehogs wheelchair and kept running. "Forget it!" Tristina cried as Sonic stopped to help her. "Get that Psudeo-Sally!" Sonic gave Tristina a curt nodd, then took off after 'The Princess'.


	6. Chapter 6

'Sally' pointed her laser finger at a dull gray brick wall as she ran. a blue laser leapt from her finger  
and struck the wall, blasting it apart like rubble. rushing through, Sonic cried out and ducked as the Psudeo Sally's next blast soared over Sonic's head and exploded a scrap pile behind him.

Sally turned half way and fired another blast, forcing Sonic to duck yet another blast. Sonic snarled, revved up and took off after Sally.

Skidding into a abandoned parking garage, Sally pointed her right finger at the floor and sprayed out a familiar lumpy dark green sludge on the ground. The second she was finished, Sally raced behind a abandoned non functioning heater. Seconds later, Sonic came into the garage in persuit of the robot. "Woah!" Sonic cried as the dark green sludge clung to his red and white sneakers, holding him fast to the ground.

grunting, Sonic lifted his shoe as long strings of the lumpy dark green slime clung to his shoes.

"Mega Muck!" Sonic declaired, continuing to struggle in the lumpy dark green goo. the fake Sally jogged out from behind the abandoned heater and, smiling evilly, pointed her left finger at Sonic. "Say goodnight, hedgehog!" Sally growled, prepairing to fire.

Sonic merely bared his teeth and glared at the robot that had impersonated his Princess. "Eeeeyah!" a voice cried seconds before a beige rabbit slammed one robotic foot into the fake Sally.

"Hold on, Blue." Sonic looked behind him to see Tristina looping one arm around his chest while controlling her wheelchair joystick with the other. grunting, Tristina tightened her grip on Sonic as her wheelchair wheels squealed...then finally pulled Sonic free. "There ya go, sugar-hog." said Bunnie, smiling "I owe you one, Bunnie. you too, Tiff." Tristina merely smiled and nodded.

A sudden clattering of gravel reached the three anthros.

Tristina, Sonic, and Bunnie turned to see Sally getting to her feet and running back out the garage. "Gotta juice!" Sonic called, leaping from Tristina's lap and revving up his legs. Tristina turned her wheelchair around as Sonic took off after Sally, as did Bunnie. Sally fired her laser finger at him again, but Sonic merely pulled out his power ring.

leveling it infront of him, Sonic beared his teeth as the power ring glowed.

Finally, the ring sent out a beam of yellow energy that barely missed Sally. Also infused with energy from the power ring, Sonic surged forward and began to run circles around the robot. Sally pointed her finger at Sonic to fire. As her head turned in circles to try to keep track of the hedgehog, sparks began to fly from her neck.

Her eyes flashed a brilliant red, then Sally's chin fell to her chest and her fingered lowered as well.

"Wow, Robotnik is good." Commented Rotor as he, Bunnie and Tristina approached the deactivated robot. "She fooled everybody." Rotor added, mildly impressed. "Except Tails." said Sonic, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But, if thats not Sally...where the heck is she?" asked Bunnie, worry for her best friend laced through her question.

"I dont know..." said Sonic, shaking his head "But I bet this robot can tell us." said Sonic, extending his palm to indicated the robot infront of them.

"Tiff, Rote, you'll have to work together to hack this 'bot." said Sonic, nodding to the walrus and hedgehog. Tristina and Rotor smiled to one another, nodded, then Tristina raised her hand and closed her eyes. Rotor approached the robot, grabbed its shoulders, and laid it down on the ground.

"Control hatch located in the middle of the robots back, Rotor." Tristina reported, her eyes now two pupiless orbs as Rotor opened the hatch and set to work.

* * *

Sally strained against the restraints that held her ankles and wrists to the roboticizers chair. "Well Princess." said Robotnik from a viewscreen behind Sally. "Since the hedgehog destroyed my robot, I'll make a new _improved_ model." Robotnik growled as Sally swallowed a lump in her throat.

* * *

"-and the bot factory is guarded by twenty security bots and hover units." reported the Sally bot as she laid on the ground. "Hows it coming, Tiff?" asked Sonic, looking over to the disabled hedgehog.

"Co-oridinates of Knothole Village deleted, Sonic." Tristina reported. "Copying all information stored on hard drive, including information about 'Project: Sally.' Proceed to delete after copy?" Tristina asked, pausing from her report to let Sonic answer. "Yeah." said Sonic. "Afterwards, make sure you get rid of everything Tiff. Especially anything about Knothole."

Tristina gave a single nodd at this, said. "Crucial information about Knothole, deleted. Disconnecting." Tristina then bowed her head, lowered her hand, jerked slightly, and re-opened her eyes.

"Okay. I'm back." Tristina said, turning to Sonic. "Cool." said Sonic, looking to the Sally bot. "What about the Princess?" he asked. "She is now being roboticized." came the robotic reply.

"What!?" Sonic asked, raising one leg. "I'm Juicin'..." "Sonic, wait a sec!" Rotor called. Sonic paused to look back at them. Rotor, meanwhile, took out his wrench and turned a bolt in the back of the Sally bot.

Satisified, Rotor then closed the back hatch and pointed one finger of the hand holding the wrench at Sonic.

"Surprise for iron lips." said Rotor with a grim smile. "Cool. you guys do the factory. Tiff and I'll get Sal." said Sonic holding out his fist. Bunnie, Rotor, Tristina then proceeded to bump thier fists, hook thier index fingers, touch thier pinkies, and finally give eachother thumbs ups. "Catch ya later." said Sonic.

Bunnie and Rotor then took off for the outskirts of the Swatbot factory.

Tristina wheeled over to the Sally bot, grabbed one arm and pulled the bot onto her lap. "Lets do it to it, blue." said, Tristina, adjusting the Sally bot on her lap. Sonic gave a single nodd, then revved up and took off.

Tristina revved up her wheelchair wheels then took off with Sonic, trailing only slightly behind him.

* * *

Keeping her head level, Sally looked up with her eyes and let out a gasp as the glass chamber slowly began to reach down to her. Suddenly, the glass chamber shuddered to a stop. "Oh, now what?" Robotnik growled, looking around as the lights flashed on and off.

* * *

Tristina scowled and Sonic bared his teeth in determination as the two wheeled and ran towards Robotnik's citadel. The bluish gray buildings towered over the two hedgehogs as if flaunting Robotniks might. turning a corner into a seemingly abandoned alley, Tristina glanced behind her as Sonic tugged on a metal grate that covered a bluish gray pipe.

"Allow me, blue." said, Tristina, raising her hand as her bluish silver eyes faded to a flat white. "Project: Sally. raise upper body to ninety degrees." Tristina ordered in a monotone voice. with series of beeps and a whirring noise, the robot slowly sat up on Tristina's lap. "Project: Sally, turn head ninety degrees to the right. focus on Freedom Fighter Priority One. Codename: Sonic." Tristina ordered.

the joints in the bots neck whirred as Sally turned her head to the hedgehog and looked at him. Sonic walked over to the robot and, adjusting the robots index finger, pointed to the grate with his own finger and said "Torch it." Immidately, a light blue beam leapt from the 'Princess's finger and attacked the grate, slicing through the thick metal like butter.

* * *

As Sonic, Psudo Sally, and Tristina prepaired to infiltrate Robotniks headquarters, Rotor and Bunnie followed thier orders from Sonic. While the hover barges above them continued to deliver truckloads of scrap metal to the swatbot factory, Bunnie and Rotor waited for the hourly patrol of the swatbot hovercrafts.

His tounge sticking slightly out of his mouth, Rotor hurled a rock against a wall on the far side of the street. The first hovercraft passed by, having missed the disturbance. the second, however, stopped and landed. after a few minutes, the bluish black form of a swatbot stepped out of the hovercraft and began to approach the rock.

In the scrap heap, Bunnie swung a graphling hook above her head like a lasso. releasing the graphling hook, the rope sailed through the air with arrow like precision. encircling the robots legs, Bunnie gave a mighty yank and the swatbot toppled. rushing across the street, Bunnie and Rotor clambored into the late swatbots hovercraft.

"Lets do it sugar." said Bunnie with a wink to Rotor as the walrus expertly began flipping switches. fifteen minutes after it had landed, the hijacked hovercraft took off on its new mission.

* * *

Sally kept a firm grip on her nerves, although she was sorely tempted to break down in tears. It was as if fate was toying with her; bringing the guillotine's swift blade closer and closer to her neck, then stopping and starting the horrid process over again.

"Ready Doctor Robotnik" Snivleys nasally drone reported. Sally's ears flicked in response to a slight metallic hissing behind her. perhaps the doctor was taking a deep breath? "Activate" Robotnik said, savoring every syllable in the word.

there was a slight squeak and a strange ticking behind Sally, but Robotnik didnt seem to notice it. "Bye Bye Princess" Robotnik whispered, a grin in his voice as Sally let out a gulp and the glass dome began to lower once again.

Suddenly, as if fate was determined to have the last laugh, the room began to tremble. distant explosions caused dust to part from some of the pipes and rain down around them.

"No..." Robotnik whispered, looking around him in confusion.

Sally looked around from her ducked position as dust continued to rain down upon the cursed stand and the small man controling it.

* * *

"No..." Robotnik whispered again, pressing a button that rewound the survaillence footage of the swatbot factory. pressing play, Robotnik glared up at the screen as a single swatbot vehicle hovered over one of the barges loading into the factory.

Robotnik gritted his teeth as a teal blue walrus holding a small can leaned out of the window, dropped the can, then leaned back in. Pausing the video, Robotnik activated his com link in his chair. "Infiltration detected! All units attack!"

* * *

Sally blinked as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. a light blue blur in a wheelchair grabbed hold of one of the exaust pipes of the roboticizer and severed it.

as exaust began to flow from the disconnected pipe, Sally quietly watched as the light blue blur backed up into the shadows. turning, Snivley began to tend to the disconnected pipe, his hearing temporarily impared due to the loud hissing from the pipe.

_This cant be real! I have to be dreaming!_ Sally thought as two wavy figures approached the roboticizer. a pair of gloved fingers reached under the roboticizers dome and pushed it further into the ceiling. Sally let out a sigh of relief as Sonic began to undo the restraints on her wrists and ankles. "How ya doin' Sal?" Sonic asked, holding the Princess' hands as he pulled her away from her 48 hour prision.

"Fine, thanks to you and Tiff." said Sally, her gratitude seeping out in every word she spoke.  
Sonic smiled, then pulled Sally aside as Tristina (who had already switched to spider mode) approached the roboticizer with the fake Sally in her arms. placing the robot in the roboticizer's seat, Tristina closed the restraints around the Psudeo Sallys wrists and ankles. "All set." said Tristina, pressing a button on her wheelchair.

as Tristina's wheelchair reverted to ground mode, Sonic glanced over Sallys shoulder to see the smoke coming from the disconnected pipe was thinning. "Lets cruise." said Sonic, glaring around him. "I dont like the company here." Sally smiled as Sonic and Tristina ran and wheeled at a jogging pace so Sally could keep up.

Once outside, Sally raced up beside the garage like door they had just exited and pressed a button on the wall. as the brownish green door rattled to a close, Sally and Sonic shared a high five. "Past cool." Sonic congragulated, smiling. "Lets juice." "Hold up, blue." said Tristina, smiling to a small ground level camera survailing the city. "Lets give bolt butt a update first."

* * *

Robotnik was not having a good day. A spy orb backed away from a swatbot factory spewing flames and smoke, then panned to a lone green and black hovercraft being chased by two other green and black hovercrafts. "No, this cant be..." Robotnik growled, as if uttering those four words would correct the mounting sea of problems he was facing.

switching to ground level survailence, Robotnik gritted his teeth as two sickeningly familar blue blurs raced up to the camera. "You were close Robuttnik," said his anthropormorphic rival, grinning. "but close only counts in horseshoes." "Have a dreadful day." chimed in the Princess, waving to him as the hedgehog pulled out a golden power ring.

holding it up, the two took off and left a single, light blue hedgehog in thier wake. "Hey tubs, I left a gift for ya in the roboticizer." Robotnik scowled at the hedgehog. "Consider it payback for my legs." Tristina finished, giving him a thumbs up and a wink. the hedgehog then grabbed hold of her wheelchair wheels and took off.

Robotnik looked over to his small arm chair command screen as his nephews face slowly faded into view. "The Princess is roboticized sir," Snivley reported before looking over his shoulder at a figure in the background. the figure stepped forward, revealing that it was the fake Sally.

"But there seem to be some gliches" finished Snivley as the robot pointed her finger at the command screen. "you fool!" Robotnik cried. "Get that out of-" Robotnik was cut off as a single laser shot destroyed the command screen. as Snivley scrambled for cover, the Sally bot continued to shoot and various items before looking at the roboticizer.

looking to Robotnik on the last working monitor, Sally turned to the monitor and her eyes faded to a bluish gray. she then shakily folded her fingers and raised her thumb in a gesture at Robotnik, and finally batted one eye. "Tristina..." Robotnik growled as the Sally bot relaxed before pointing her laser finger at the last screen in the room and firing.

"No..." Robotnik hissed shortly before the screen shattered into millions of pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Several Freedom fighters whooped and cheered as they carried Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Rotor across the bridge into Knothole. Tristina refused to allow the villagers to carry her as well, but she allowed a canine to push her across the bridge in her wheelchair.

"Thanks for saving my life tonight Bunnie." said Sonic earnestly. "Sometimes a metal body comes in handy." replied Bunnie, smiling as her left ear hung over her left eye.

"But I've still got somethin' a robot'll never have...a mind and a heart of my own." Tristina smiled and nodded to this compliment then looked down as Sonic and Bunnie tapped each others fists and gave each other a thumbs up.

_I hope someday, my 'metal body' comes in handy too._ Tristina thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Sally approached the ring grotto to find Tails sitting with his muzzle in his hands. his eyes did not waiver from the blue glassy water. Sally stood in the shelter of the nearby trees, staring at the kit and thinking about when the kit had 'tested' her doppelgänger...

_"Tails, its story time." Sally had heard her double report. "Cool, you read stories really neat-o Sally!" said Tails excitedly. _

_Sally's eyes widened as she stared at the static filled screen. "Once-upon-a-time-there-was-a-giant-and-he-was-a..." The robot rattled off. "Nuh-uh." said Tails. "Remember last night? we started _that _one." Tails continued with a rustling of sheets. _

_Sally smiled in a fondness for the child as she heard Robotnik boredly drum his fingers on his command chair. Then there was a rustling of paper as someone, Sally presumed it was Tails, turned the pages. "Remember? It was about the Princess and the meanie witch. Theres where we left off." said Tails, his sheets rustling. _

_"Oh yeah, I remember now." said the bot, "The-witch-said-So-my-pretty-you-can't-escape." "No no, that's not the witch" came Tails reply. "So, my pretty..." said Tails, imitating Sally's 'witch voice' "You cant escape."_

_the bot cleared its throat, then with a 'snap' of a book said. "Um, its um, its kinda late, Tails. Its time to go to sleep. G'night." Sally could practically hear the kits heart breaking._

"Hi Tails." said Sally, stepping out of the shadow of the trees at last. Tails gasped and turned on the log, then stared as Sally approached him.

"It's really me." said Sally, reaching out to touch the kits shoulder. "Honest." she said, gently brushing the boy's shoulder with her hand.

Tails' black eyes carefully looked over Sally, then looked off to the side, frowning. "Come here you." sighed Sally before lightly kissing the cub on his left cheek, his right cheek, and finally, his tiny black nose.

"Sally!" Tails cried, throwing his arms wide. "It's really you!" the kit then leaped into Sally's arms and hugged her.

Sally pulled back for a moment and wiggled her fingers at Tails, saying "That it is, my pretty!" in the scary witch voice before resuming the hug. "Hold it, Tails." called a familiar voice. Tails and Sally looked up from their hug to see Sonic walking towards them, smiling.

"I'm still not sure that's the real Sal." "Oh really." said Sally, getting up from the log and putting her hands on her hips. "Then I guess I'll have to prove it." Sally stated matter-of-factly.

approaching the hedgehog, Sally planted a loving kiss right on the hedgehogs cheek. "Well?" Sally asked, smiling as she held his shoulders. "Shes a fake!" said Sonic as Sally stared at him in shock.

"C'mon Tails, we gotta juice!" Sonic declared, revving up as Tails grabbed his hero's hand. "All right!" Tails laughed as Sonic took off. "I'll show you 'fake' Sonic hedgehog!" Sally declared, taking off after the two.

The End


End file.
